


Awareness

by FlourishBelle



Series: Daydreaming [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourishBelle/pseuds/FlourishBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I am far too aware of his hips. When we are sitting on his bed, or when we’re in the kitchen (fuck, when he’s anywhere near me) I am always aware of where he is. I’m wondering what it would feel like to grab his hips and pull him towards me, and I get lost in it. I am also aware that I can’t do that, so I don’t. But I still daydream about it. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest. I have a friend, much like everyone does, that I have a big crush on. What I’ve figured out about myself, and about most people, is that I go through these crushes a lot and throughout all of them, I end up imaging so many little romantic situations that could fling us together. I imagine my friend being swept up in a fit of passion that leads him right to my door, to plant a kiss on me that both surprises and thrills me. I think that this is probably what a lot of people want. I find that as a writer and a reader, or just as a human being, I live in my daydreams and imaginings and sometimes I give my stories to other characters. Sometimes, I can put my favorite characters in my and my crush’s shoes to watch them fall in love like I wish we would, but sometimes it just has to be us. So this series is where I would like to put all my day dreaming, so that I can come back and visit them like memories that I haven’t had yet. I hope you enjoy them, and that maybe you feel the same way. 
> 
> **  
> This one could be from the POV of really any character. While I imagine it in my voice, I think it fits for others.

I think I am far too aware of his hips. When we are sitting on his bed, or when we’re in the kitchen (fuck, when he’s anywhere near me) I am always aware of where he is. I’m wondering what it would feel like to grab his hips and pull him towards me, and I get lost in it. I am also aware that I can’t do that, so I don’t. But I still daydream about it.

I come up behind him, put my hands on his hips, and pull him towards me. I wrap my arms around his middle, and kiss the back of his neck. That sweet, familiar scent of his soap and cologne has always enchanted me and now is no different. He is a well of comfort, and this one simple motion makes me want to curl up in bed with him. I miss something I haven’t had yet. I want him to miss it too.

He then turns in my arms, puts warm hands on my face and pulls me in for a kiss. It’s almost like our first one - a press of our bodies together from head to toe, trying to convey as much passion as we can without getting sloppy just yet. It is breathtaking and sweet, with a current of warmth running beneath it. I kiss his neck again knowing how much he loves it, and his hands slide down around my waist. We rock slowly back and forth as he hugs me tight. Without a word at all, he tells me how much I mean to him, and I convey the same. No matter what else happens in the world, in time, we have this one moment, and it’s everything I’ve needed.


End file.
